Ask
by SpecialHell
Summary: Slash, Established relationship. Tony and Gibbs play Q


_A/N. Quick bit of complaining from the author - FF won't let me us ! and ? right next to each other. Until someone creates a single character for that emotion, this is a problem. The parts where names are repeated one after the other with a ! after are meant to have both a ! and a ? - it only happens twice and it _shouldn't _affect the story too much._

* * *

"Ok," Tony said as he walked into the living room. He passed Gibbs a beer before sitting next to the older man and facing him. "Ask me anything." Gibbs gave a wry smile as he took a sip of his drink. They'd been doing this for a while. Dr 'Kate's Sister' had suggested it, and Gibbs was surprised to find it worked. Having these times to share their thoughts, feelings and concerns made he and Tony work better – both at home and at NCIS. Tony wasn't as insecure anymore, and Gibbs was working on his 'functional mute' issues. After a moment of thinking, Gibbs levelled a gaze at Tony.

"Did you ever sleep with Ziva?" Tony almost choked on his beer at the question. Gibbs laughed softly as Tony recovered.

"God, no!" Tony spluttered. "She is _not_ my type."

"Really?" Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised. "Attractive, powerful and single isn't your type?" Tony gave Gibbs a small, indulgent smile.

"You're my type," He answered easily. "There's a difference between dominant and domineering. You're one, she's the other. I like you." Gibbs' smile pulled Tony in, and they kissed slowly.

"Alright," Gibbs continued when they parted. "Who from the office have you slept with?" Tony gave a wicked grin and Gibbs stopped him before he started. "Besides me. And Nancy. And Louisa."

"I never slept with Louisa," Tony corrected. "She passed out on my couch." Gibbs didn't respond, and Tony took a deep breath before answering the question. "You're not gonna like it." Again Gibbs stayed silent. "Abby."

"Abby! When?"

"When I first started at the lab. You remember there was all that tension between us?" Gibbs nodded slowly. "Well… we worked it out. After that, it was easy to be friends." Gibbs took a slow breath before nodding again.

"I can live with that," He said, but the look on Tony's face said there was more. "What?"

"Also, there were a few times when you 'retired' to Mexico." Even now the word 'retired' was strained when Tony said it and Gibbs couldn't help smiling. "She was so upset, and I was barely holding it together." Tony looked suddenly sad, and Gibbs reached a hand out to stroke Tony's neck.

"Hey," he said tenderly. "You took care of each other. Nobody can ask for any more than that." Tony sighed softly, hand coming up to rest on Gibbs'.

"There was also this one time…" Tony trailed off with an evil glint in his eye.

"Tony…"

"McGee."

"McGee!"

"Abby invited him," Tony defended. "We all got off, but honestly there was more laughter than anything else." Gibbs shook his head. "The way Tim's eyes widened when he saw me was priceless! And when I touched him I swear I thought he was gonna faint." Gibbs chuckled before drawing Tony in for another kiss. They'd learned that lots of touching and tactile displays made this process go a lot easier. Emotions were more freely shared when they had that physical connection.

"How about you?" Tony asked back. "Besides Jenny, did you ever sleep with a co-worker who wasn't me?" Gibbs smirked and Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna like this, am I?" Gibbs' smile grew. "Please don't tell me it was Ducky."

"Not Ducky."

"Are you gonna make me guess?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Tony let out an exasperated sigh, but he was smiling. "Jethro."

The name was enough to make Gibbs give in. "Cynthia."

Tony burst out laughing at this. "Oh my God! I knew there was a reason she put up with your crap!"

"I also buy her flowers." Gibbs took another swig of his beer as Tony looked at him incredulously. The roguish smile was back on his face, and it was moments like this that made Tony realise how much he loved this man.

"You're… amazing," the last word was spoken on a sigh, and the smile it earned from Gibbs was soft and genuine.

"Ditto."

Tony scooted up and snuggled into Gibbs' side; the older man wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You realise I won't be able to look at McGee tomorrow, right?" Tony laughed at Gibbs' words.

"Just don't tell Abby I told you about us. We pinky swore; she'd kill me." Gibbs kissed Tony on his head.

"Your secret's safe with me."

The End.


End file.
